The Chokes on You
The Chokes on You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixteenth of the third season, and seventieth overall. HTF Episode Description Our most recent episode kicks us off when Lumpy chokes on the job and is forced to go through a bunch of mishaps! Plot In a doughnut shop, The Mole starts to roll dough with a roller. He forms the dough into the shape of a doughnut and gives it to Lumpy, who then puts the doughnut on a tray along with two others. Lumpy then drops them into a deep fryer. After placing one on a conveyor belt, he decides to eat the next one. However, the doughnut he eats gets caught in his throat and he begins to choke. After failing to get The Mole's attention, Lumpy bumps into a shelf behind him, causing a knife to fall off the shelf and impale his hand. He uses the knife to stab a hole in his throat to give himself some air. When he pulls out the knife, he splatters some blood on a nearby tray of doughnuts. He catches his breath but then eats another doughnut, which gets stuck in his stab wound, once again suffocating him. Lumpy then stabs his neck and gets the knife stuck in his throat. He grows dizzy from blood loss and tries to stabilize himself on the counter, but ends up sticking his hand in the deep fryer. Once again, he tries to get help, but he slips on a doughnut and falls onto The Mole's counter. Oblivious to what has happened, The Mole rolls his rolling pin over Lumpy's swollen hand, bursting some blisters and causing Lumpy to cry tears of pain. The Mole then cuts off a chunk of Lumpy's flesh to make a doughnut. After being crushed by the rolling pin, Lumpy's hand gets stuck to the counter, forcing Lumpy to rip his arm off trying to pull away. He stumbles backward and falls onto the conveyor belt. When the belt turns upside down, his antlers get caught on the bars holding it up and he ends up getting torn to bits. Meanwhile, the Mole walks over to the customers with the finished doughnuts. Later, Flaky is seen trying to choose which doughnut to eat. The Mole then sets down a tray of doughnuts, including one which is made from Lumpy's flesh. Flaky ends up choosing the one made from Lumpy's burnt hand, and she swallows it in one bite. Unfortunately, it gets stuck in her throat and she starts choking on it as the episode irises out. Moral "The optimist sees the doughnut. The pessimist sees the hole''." Deaths #Lumpy is torn to pieces when he falls on a conveyor belt and his antlers get caught on the bars holding it. #At the end, Flaky possibly dies after choking on a doughnut made of Lumpy's swollen hand. '(debatable)' Injuries #Lumpy chokes on a doughnut twice, gets his hand impaled with a knife, stabs himself in the throat twice, and gets his hand severely burnt, flattened, and cut before ripping it off. #Flaky chokes on a doughnut made of Lumpy's swollen hand, and if she didn't die, she might have gotten help. Goofs #In The Mole's starring role page, it says ''M is for 'Mole', even though it should say'' M is for The Mole.'' #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The dough cutter used by The Mole has a section in the middle which is not held by anything, so it shouldn't be able to float. However, this was probably done for a comedic effect. #At the beginning of the episode, The Mole's mole is on the left side of his face. Later, when Lumpy is trying to get his attention, his mole is on the right side and it remains there for the rest of the episode. #When Lumpy stumbles into the shelf, his hat is missing. However, when his hand is impaled by the knife in the next scene, his hat is back on his head. #From his blurry vision, we knew that Lumpy was standing at a distance from the deep fryer. However, at the next scene, Lumpy was standing closer to the deep fryer. #In the scene before Lumpy gets torn apart by the conveyor belt, if you look closely at the gears, they're going in the wrong direction. (They're going counterclockwise instead of clockwise) #When The Mole is walking with the tray of donuts, the regular donuts are on opposite corners. However, when he sets them down, they're diagonal with each other. Trivia * This episode was originally going to be named "A Hole Lotta Trouble". This was changed because it was too similar to the TV episode's name A Hole Lotta Love. *A teaser for the episode was released on March 16, 2012. **The thumbnail for the teaser did, in fact, spoil Lumpy's injury (before death), and so does the YouTube thumbnail for the actual episode. *This episode marks Lumpy's 40th job prior to date. *When Flaky orders a doughnut, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles can be seen in the background. This marks the second appearance of Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *Lumpy should have started to lose a lot of blood when he impaled his neck with a knife. Just like in The Way You Make Me Wheel. Though not necessarily because in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Lumpy had likely cut jugular vein which in real-life would have resulted exactly as it did in the episode. However, in this episode, he self-induced a tracheotomy which is an actual medical procedure used on choking victims if the Heimlich Maneuver doesn't help. *During the credits, under the name put down for "Content Manager" (Zdravomir "Z" Staykov), they added the sentence "Y U No love Cro-Marmot?" in it. *This is the first full-length episode to be released in 2012. *This is the first episode to star The Mole since Blind Date. *Flaky could have possibly died off screen, unless, of course, someone saved her from choking. *This is probably Lumpy's most torturous death since Letter Late Than Never, as it is longer with more injuries prior to his death. *This is possibly the second most injurious death in the series. Only Sniffles' death in Tongue in Cheek is longer and more agonizing. *The Mole is somewhat responsible for Lumpy's death. However, Lumpy himself is indirectly responsible for his death for eating a doughnut without chewing in the first place. *This is one of six instances where a character cried during his/her death due to the degree of pain. The other five instances are Toothy from Eye Candy and Brake the Cycle Petunia from Read 'em and Weep, ''Flaky from ''Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and Sniffles from Tongue in Cheek. **Lumpy is also shown crying from extreme pain from the episode Out on a Limb. *This is the first main episode with the new Mondo opening. *By stabbing himself in the throat, Lumpy gave himself an emergency tracheotomy, a medical procedure used to open the airway when someone can't breathe which was the right thing for him to do in his situation. Given that Lumpy's famous for his stupidity, it is odd that he knew to do this. *A better moral for this episode would be "Don't bite off more than you can chew". *This is one of six episodes where a character causes pain to him/herself. The others are Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Out on a Limb, Eye Candy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and I've Got You Under My Skin. *According to a storyboard released on Twitter, it was originally Lammy who choked at the end. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes